Em seis texturas
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Em seis toques, lembraria de Andromeda. Porém, apenas naquelas memórias românticas que em nada lembram o real.


* * *

**Em seis texturas**

* * *

Lembrava que o barulho de seus passos ecoara pela sala antes mesmo dela se fazer presente. Eram passos mornos, que apesar de leves, pesavam sobre o assoalho da casa que datava mais de cem anos. Um barulho fofo, que denunciava passos rápidos. E pensou que, talvez, ela estivesse com pressa.

E perguntara-se qual seria o motivo de tamanha agitação.

Sorvera um gole do chá oferecido por mãos trêmulas, e havia fixado os olhos na porta pesada a sua frente, ansioso. E então, a dona dos passos leves adentrara o cômodo fresco.

"Andromeda!", lembrava nitidamente de seu nome, que dito pela voz cansada, parecera incomum, e até pouco sonoro.

"Desculpe, mamãe, mas Sirius me manteve presa no jardim.", e, então, fora a primeira vez que a vira sorrir. Não que seu sorriso fosse o mais belo que havia visto, estava longe disso. Andromeda Black tinha o canino esquerdo meio saltado, e seu lábio superior não formava a curva natural. Mas reconheceu, naquele momento, que estaria para sempre rendido aos sorrisos de Andromeda.

Foram apresentados da maneira que ditava a tradição. Seu nome, e família: Rodolphus Lestrange. Aquele que tinha família francesa, e todos os fios de cabelo puros. E, então, Andromeda Black, aquela que aparecera na sala com um sorriso suave, e com os pés descalços.

As mãos suaves

Nunca fora de reparar em detalhes quando não era necessário. Em quadros, era natural observar atentamente cada milímetro com atenção. Esculturas também exigiam mais de seus olhos e de sua mente, porém não era esse o seu normal.

Nunca fora de reparar em detalhes, pois achava desnecessário. Os detalhes mais importantes estão sempre à mostra, estes eram o foco de sua atenção. Não buscava com o olhar algo escondido, não se apegava em detalhes como pintas, sardas, e até mesmo, o tecido do vestido de sua noiva.

Nunca soube por que com Andromeda era diferente. Quando ela aparecia, sempre deselegante e com os cabelos despenteados, sempre se obrigava a evitar a sua incansável busca por detalhes. Detalhes de Andromeda, que assim como a constelação, parecia cheia de segredos. A cada reunião, sua presença parecia repleta de novidades.

Numa delas, em uma quinta feira chuvosa, suas mãos foram o foco de sua atenção. Andromeda aparecera na sala com um grande bule, e servira os presentes com um chá de estranho gosto.

"_Menta e alecrim_", em seu tom de voz.

E então, aproximara o bule a sua xícara, e servira com cuidado o líquido verde-claro. Fora assim que reparara em nas mãos de Andromeda Black.

Mãos aparentemente suaves, e delicadas demais para segurar porcelana tão pesada. Suas unhas eram longas e cobertas por um esmalte claro, quase invisível. E, então, suas palmas, cheias de linhas e pálidas de maneira única.

Nunca chegara a tocar nas mãos de Andromeda, mas sabia que se tivesse, por um segundo qualquer, segurado em uma delas, ela seria delicada e macia ao toque.

E esta fora a primeira textura de Andromeda Black.

Os pés ásperos

Andromeda tinha suas excentricidades. Soube pela noiva que ela era fascinada por pessegueiros, e gostava de ópera. Porém, nada o fascinou mais que o hábito de Andromeda de andar descalça pela enorme casa.

Seus passos eram sempre leves, o que apenas contrastava com seus braços longos e imprevisíveis. Andromeda não era sutil e silenciosa como toda dama deveria ser. Falava alto, e _gargalhava_ quando ouvia algo que achava engraçado, porém seus passos sempre foram leves e femininos.

Saciou a curiosidade que o consumia quando flagrou Andromeda na cozinha. Foi a primeira vez que viu seus pés.

Andromeda se equilibrava nas pontas dos pés numa tentativa de alcançar um armário alto demais para sua pouca altura. Os músculos de sua panturrilha permaneciam contraídos debaixo da pele durante todo aquele espetáculo silencioso. Então, seus pés.

Os pés de Andromeda pareciam ser ásperos, e pôde contar um calo ou dois devido aos passeios pela terra dura do jardim. Porém, havia simetria em seus dedos, e suas unhas eram bem cuidadas.

Nunca chegara a tocar nos pés de Andromeda, mas sabia que se seus dedos, um dia, chegassem a roçar em um de seus pés, ele seria áspero e grosso ao toque.

E esta fora a segunda textura idealizada.

O cabelo grosso

Fazia uma tarde morna, e a família de sua noiva sugeriu um passeio rápido pelos jardins da enorme casa. A idéia de caminhar debaixo de sol quente não lhe agradava em nada, porém a vaga lembrança que Andromeda passava as tardes no jardim incentivou suas pernas.

Então, em uma curva entre o enorme jardim, pôde vê-la. Seu cabelo brilhando sob o sol da tarde. Andromeda tinha os fios num puro tom castanho, que exposto ao som, ganhava reflexos dourados em meio aos cachos cheios. Contou uma ou duas folhas perdidas no cabelo grosso.

Mas nessa lembrança, Andromeda não estava sozinha. O primo problemático, Sirius Black, estava junto a ela. Os dois sempre tiveram uma intimidade maior, uma cumplicidade que nenhum outro parente compartilhava.

Lembrava-se que voltara sozinho ao jardim depois de um tempo, apenas para observá-la com mais liberdade. Fixara os olhos em seu rosto, e naquele momento, notara como o sorriso de Andromeda era diferente quando estava junto ao primo. Algo mais _sentido_, sincero. E fascinante.

E então, ela se levantara, os fios balançando minimamente no processo. Os reflexos haviam mudado de cor conforme o sol se punha no céu laranja. E, havia pensado enquanto apoiava a cabeça em sua mão direita: daria tudo para tocar nos cabelos cacheados de Andromeda.

Nunca conseguiu realizar aquele estranho desejo, mas tinha consciência que se suas mãos percorressem os extensos fios, eles seriam grossos ao toque. Não ásperos como os seus pés, talvez algo mais suave. Mas, mesmo assim, fortes e grossos.

Idealizara, assim, a terceira textura de Andromeda.

O _seu_ nariz

Um detalhe a mais, mas nunca desvendou aquela parte do corpo de Andromeda.

Sua exposição ao sol teve uma parte do corpo para sempre danificada, como uma escultura que tem algum dedo das mãos lascado. Foi num dia qualquer que reparara que o nariz de Andromeda estava _sempre_ descascando.

A pele fina tinha a aparência de terra seca, como se não restasse umidade naquele nariz longo e perfeitamente desenhado no rosto magro. E muitas vezes, flagrara-a coçando o nariz timidamente, como se tivesse vergonha da pele mal hidratada.

Foi através desse pequeno e incomum detalhe que teve seu olhar retribuído, pela primeira vez. Observava-a de longe na sala de visitas, enquanto ela lia um livro qualquer, sentada na poltrona a sua frente. Subitamente, levara a mão direita ao nariz delicado, e esfregara duas vezes a pele seca. E, então, levantara os olhos e correspondera seu olhar. Espantou-se ao notar que estava sendo observada, mas mesmo assim, sorrira. Sorrira como num pedido: um segredo.

Sentiu-se cúmplice de Andromeda através da pele seca.

Vira-a tocar diversas vezes o longo nariz, mas nunca conseguiu fazê-lo. Invejou suas mãos, e soube exatamente como seria tocá-la naquela parte do rosto: a princípio, seria como tocar em uma lixa. Depois, restaria a pele nova e lisa. Suave.

A mais complexa das texturas foi a quarta.

As virilhas _quentes_

Entre tantos sofás, poltronas, e cômodos cheios, Andromeda gostava de sentar-se nas várias escadas da casa. E sempre ao lado de Sirius.

Suas posições eram atrevidas demais para qualquer moça de família. Saias dadas como longas, tinham suas bainhas dobradas até as coxas, que na maioria das vezes, amparavam a cabeça com fios sem corte do primo. Sirius se deitava nas coxas expostas de Andromeda, e toda aquela cena era filtrada por seus olhos.

Não soube ao certo que dia as rendas das bainhas dos vários vestidos se associaram com as virilhas de Andromeda. Ela nunca fora atrevida o suficiente para mostrar as virilhas, de maneira alguma. Porém, sua mente formou a imagem daquela parte delicada de seu corpo sem sua permissão, e logo, sonhava com virilhas e calcinhas de rendas.

Se um dia chegasse a tomar o corpo de Andromeda, seria delicado. Pensou várias vezes em como agradá-la, e até mesmo imaginou-a sem roupa. Não sentiu culpa, apenas recorreu à noiva naquelas noites estranhamente quentes.

Suas virilhas viraram algo surreal em seu universo particular. Seriam macias e suaves devido a pele fina da região. Exigiriam um toque delicado, talvez apenas um roçar de dedos.

Seriam _quentes_.

A mais idealizada das texturas foi a quinta.

Os pêssegos

A fruta preferida de Andromeda. Sempre, sempre os pêssegos, apesar da insistência da mãe em fazê-la provar dos morangos. _Não_, ela respondia. E depois, dava uma grande mordida no pêssego recém colhido.

Certa noite, nos jardins amplos da casa, Sirius se recusara em aceitar a fruta oferecida pela prima. Retirou de um dos bolsos um maço de cigarros, e levou um aos lábios. Acendeu-o após uma cerimônia que sempre fazia a Andromeda rir. Entre uma tragada e outra, ela quis experimentar o cigarro que já era o vício do primo.

Lembrava-se nitidamente de Andromeda tragando incerta aquele cigarro. Tossira seguidas vezes, mas continuou insistindo, até que, de fato, começara a apreciar o cigarro, mesmo com os protestos do primo.

"Não faz bem a saúde, prima", recordava-se da voz de Sirius Black.

"Não tem problema", ela respondera, uma mão segurando o pêssego, e a outra com o cigarro entre os dedos. "Eu não planejo viver para sempre".

Dentadas e mais dentadas, e o tempo passou. As texturas enchiam sua mente, e o corpo de Andromeda se tornava cada vez mais nítido em suas lembranças. No presente, vi-a nos jardins, caminhando descalça pela casa, e comendo pêssegos não descascados.

Quando acostumara ter seus olhares correspondidos por uma estranha Andromeda, sua presença se fez ausente. Não havia mais passos e barulhos no assoalho. Não havia sua presença nas escadas, nos jardins. Então, perguntara a noiva o que havia acontecido com aquela irmã dos cabelos cacheados.

"Ela morreu, Rodolphus", disse fria e distante como sempre fora. "Será queimada do tapete esta noite".

Sabia que morrer não era, de fato, deixar este mundo. Era apenas desejar fazer parte do _outro_. Onde carros e fogões eram rotineiros. Andromeda Black fugira com um nascido trouxa.

Nunca se conformara com o fato de um homem qualquer ter Andromeda ao seu alcance. Um desmerecedor que podia tocar e desvendar todas as texturas e complexidades de Andromeda.

Porém, mesmo não desejando estar presente na cerimônia que exorcizaria a figura de Andromeda de sua vida, manteve-se de pé, e observou atentamente quando seu nome foi queimado do enorme tapete da família.

"Sempre puros!", e todos brindaram com um enorme sorriso, menos Sirius Black, que deixou o cômodo após presenciar a cerimônia. Sorveu um gole da bebida forte, e deixou o cômodo com uma desculpa qualquer.

Seguiu os passos de Sirius, e adentrou o mesmo cômodo que o garoto. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e apenas observou. Sirius sentara-se perto da janela, e observava o jardim que tinha sua grama num estranho tom escuro devido à noite sem luar. O garoto de dezesseis anos segurava um pêssego maduro nas mãos, e mordiscava o lábio inferior tingindo-o de vermelho. Até que seu olhar se fixou em seus olhos.

"E como estava o vinho?", perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. "Sabe, _mamãe_ mandou escolher o melhor da adega para esse brinde em especial.".

Levantou-se e levou o pêssego aos lábios rubros. Roçou-os levemente pela casca aveludada, e depois, mordeu forte a fruta suculenta: "Mas você não deve ter apreciado em nada o gosto, não é, mesmo, _Rodolphus_?".

Ouviu seus coturnos pesados encontrarem o assoalho, e sentiu falta dos passos leves de Andromeda. Sirius se aproximou num ritmo felino, e novamente levou a fruta aos lábios antes de parar a milímetros de seu rosto. Num movimento brusco, tomou sua nuca e selou seus lábios com os dele. A pressão de seus lábios chegava a beirar a brutalidade, e então, a distância e sua voz:

"Aproveite, pois é este é o máximo que você vai chegar dela...", então, sentiu o pêssego em suas mãos e acordou apenas quando a porta atrás de si foi fechada num baque surdo.

Como se machucasse segurar tal fruta, depositou-a na mesinha de centro e sentou-se em um dos sofás. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos doloridos, e amparou a própria cabeça, observando o pêssego mordido. Pensou em tocá-lo e finalmente sentir Andromeda. Senti-la em cada fibra daquela fruta real. Conteve um soluço, e fechou os olhos por um segundo, apreciando o gosto de pêssego em seus lábios.

_Não tocou a fruta_...

Porque era real demais, e em seu intimo, não queria estragar sua fantasia. Sua idealização. Por fim, a textura que esteve ao seu alcance nunca foi, de fato, provada.

Em seis toques, lembraria de Andromeda. Porém, apenas naquelas memórias românticas que em nada lembram o real.

* * *

**N.N: **Bom, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo com esse shipper porque eu sei que é o preferido da minha amiga secreta. Sweet Nightangel, espero que você tenha gostado da fic, porque se eu não tivesse lido que você ama o shipper, eu nem teria escrito. Essa fic é pra você, e eu realmente espero sua aprovação, viu? Agradeço a todos que leram, e até mais! 


End file.
